


It's still Beautiful

by Cloud67



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud67/pseuds/Cloud67
Summary: Jeongyeon has been so hopeless ever since the day Myoui Mina left her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 8





	It's still Beautiful

Jeongyeon was useless.

She has been so hopeless ever since the day Myoui Mina left her.

Her days were never bright, not anymore since the day of their breakup.

She stills wonder why, but deep inside, she knows the answer.

Jeongyeon was never enough.

~

_“How could I make you love me?”_

Jeongyeon asked, pleaded in her tone. She was on her knees, begging for Mina’s love. She doesn’t know how much tears she had shed throughout their times, doesn’t know how much pain she has been through just for Mina, doesn’t even remember the last time she ever felt the love coming from Mina’s gesture, hear the words _I Love You_ coming from her mouth. She was devastated, but she didn’t, never want to face the truth.

She takes both of Mina hands, hold it tightly in her own. Eyes full of tears, she tried to find an answer in Mina’s eyes. She hope, hoped they would made it back like they used to, being in love again. But all she gets is nothing, she was wrong.

Mina was not even there.

 _“You don’t have to, anymore. It’s me, I’m the one who fall out of love, Jeong. Let’s stop trying, just end it all together here.”_ Mina stand up from their bed, slip away from Jeongyeon’s hold. She takes her suitcase, filled with all her belonging, the only one left in the house they shared.  
She walked to the door, spared a few seconds to look back at Jeongyeon and said, _“Goodbye, my love.”_ And she gone, closed out the door quietly in front of Jeongyeon.

Jeongyeon slumped back to the edge of their bed, burst out the endless tears, screams internally.

Mina’s finally breakup with her, after their long journey together.

And Jeongyeon’s world has never been the same since then.

\---

Jeongyeon wakes up, sitting at the edge of the bed and turns her head into the white blank walls. Eyes heavy, lidded, she needs to squint a little bit harder to look properly, but her mind is wide-awake. Full with the thoughts of Mina.

She takes a steady pace, walking in a straight line passing the alley that will lead her to _their_ favourite place- Mina’s secret comfort spot. In every direction, every corner, she could see the fragments of her lover. She could see the gummy smile that Mina’s had, eyes forming a line mix of beautiful and sweetness that never fails to stop her heartbeat for a sec. She clearly remembers every moment they had together in this place, laughing and smiling, talking about silly things. It never failed to flutter her, send the butterfly out of her stomach whenever Mina looks at her, deeply staring, full of fondness, with her two-brown orbs. She would pause a second on their track, tiptoed a little and left a peck that turns into a sloppy kiss, murmured with a soft voice, _“I Love You, Yoo Jeongyeon.”_

\---

Her friends always tried to boost her spirit, keep her head up through her loneliness. She would smile brightly, keep the scars hidden deep inside her heart, but they say she seem sad somehow. Jeongyeon guess she can’t help it, she tried to hide it but, it seeps out. The pain resurfaces.

The part that Mina has inside her, it’s not small.

Mina has taken her heart, fully and completely.

She thought she could love someone else, someone that is not Mina. She has kept herself busy throughout the day, away from the thoughts of Mina. She would go on blind dates, meet new person to spend her time, finishing her day. All of it was a waste when the sun has set down, and leaving Jeongyeon to start to imagined her time with Mina.

Overthinking, she doesn’t know how to breath properly, how to become a person without Mina in her life. But the words have been said, and that’s the reason she was all alone in her house, looking at their framed photo on the bedside table. She might never see Mina again, and the thoughts of it just break her down to another episode of a crying mess.

Mostly throughout the night, Jeongyeon would ended up in someone’s bed, a stranger’s bed that she never spared a second glance once she woke up in the morning. The emptiness in her heart had led her to drinking, jumped from one to another bar every day, looking love in stranger’s bed, manipulated her thoughts, lying to herself again and again.

Mina is not beside her. Whenever her friends say her name, Jeongyeon could feel the pain piercing through her heart. She doesn’t miss her, she doesn’t want to feel it, doesn’t regret the day Mina left her, have thought a hundred times that they were not meant to be. Their relationship has come to an end. They are over. _Really over._

But she can’t deny it. 

Everything feel’s empty.

It’s Mina, always her.

Cause Only Mina that could feel the empty space.

\---

She’s all alone in her head.  
The breakup Mina left behind is bitter, but Jeongyeon’s tried to smile.  
Even though the pain is from her, and it still lingered,  
Their love was special, the love was so precious,  
And Jeongyeon would always cherish every moment she had with Mina, including they day seeing her leave, closing the door, ending everything they have had.

Scars that had to form, will someday heal.  
And Jeongyeon would try her best to smile through the pain.  
She would go through the rest of her life, living the life without Mina’s presence beside her.

Tonight, she would think of Mina. Instead of regretting the day of their parting, and blaming Mina for the pain she has caused, Jeongyeon would only think of the day they first met. She would think of the beautiful memories they shared, thinking of the love and happiness she has had in the past time with Mina. She sleeps with the thought of smiling Myoui Mina, flashing her gummy smile, bathed in sunlight, looking as beautiful as ever in her life.

She woke up, feeling blessed. Despite the pain, because it’s Mina, she can smile.

From the start, Mina’s heart was too beautiful for Jeongyeon to keep.

The love they shared is cherish able, a kind of precious love.

The time she had with Mina, all of it, everything, was beautiful.

Mina comes to her dream, back in love all over again. Jeongyeon know it’s only a dream, it’s not the reality she’s facing right now, but she can’t hold out the warm tears that streamed down her cheeks.

It’s still beautiful.

Myoui Mina, You’re still so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the songs Empty Space by James Arthur and the same title by Highlight.


End file.
